Missing Her
by SeekersTF4
Summary: After the attack of the camp Daryl watches as Andrea as she holds her sister and can't help to think of the special girl in his life that died in his arms so many years ago he stops Rick from touching Andrea and Glenn think he hates him now One-Shot DXG


Missing Her

Daryl was helping T-Dog lift up the dead comrade, which died when the Walkers attacked the camp, and moved them away from the camp sight. They both heave at the same time, lifting the heavy carcass up and slow made their way to the fire, which was built to burn the dead Walkers. Watching where he was stepping, so he wouldn't fall, he looked left and his eyes then landed on Andrea cradling her dead sister in her arms. As much as he wanted to go up and yell at her for being stupid enough to hug a soon be Walker, yet he couldn't because he saw himself in her at very moment.

He knew the pain she was going throe and decided to leave Andrea as she was because she needed to morn her sister death in her own way. As he was about to shift his eyes away from Andrea it came across to Rick Grims, which was making his way to Andrea, probably to tell her to let go so he can put a bullet on Amy so she wouldn't attack anyone.

Sighing at this sight and knowing that he was going to get gossips about what he was going to do. He let go of the bleeding carcass that he was holding, (which surprised T-Dog but he didn't care about it) he made his way to Andrea to stop Rick from making a stupid mistake. As Rick raise his hand to touch Andrea shoulder, Daryl swiftly took a hold of his wrist stopping his hand from touching Andrea's shoulder.

The camp came to an awkward silence as everyone saw the scene which unfolded in front of them, and none of them wanted to say a word. Andrea shifted and turn her head to see both of them with eyes that looked like the life was no longer there. Daryl frown inside because he was once like that and knew how it felt to loss the one person you loved so much. Seeing that Rick was about to start talking and knowing that his words will only enrage Andrea he cut him off.

"Leave her Grims. She knows that her sister will soon turn to one of those Son of Bitches but let her deal it on her own way. When the time come that Amy turns into a Walker she will know what to do. It's hard to loss a someone dear to them even a family member. Your lucky I stop you before you enrage her because she was reaching for her gun to most likely protect that you wouldn't take her sister. Let her do this on her own" said Daryl and finally let go of Rick's hand and turn to resume to help T-Dog with the carcass.

"We didn't mean to leave your brother!" said Rick which only made Daryl narrow his eyes. Did the sheriff think that he did this because they left his bother chain in the roof as a cage animal waiting for death to take it out of his torture and misery? No, he was dead wrong that his action where portray because of that event. It was his brother that abandoned him here in a camp that almost no one gave a shit about him. He knew that everyone but one thought that he is the same as his racist brother. He look at the one that didn't think him as his brother, he was heaving from the smell of the dead he was trying to pile up. Glenn. He ripped his eyes from the Asian and return to drag the body to the fire that all of the men helped to build so that they can burn the dead. As they where nearing the fire they where stop by Glenn as he put a hand on Daryl chest so he wouldn't take another step to the fire.

"We bury our dead not burn them" said Glenn with almost a broken voice that made Daryl grunt in anger. Has the attack really got to him so much that he was so fragile? Daryl didn't like to see Glenn like this so he did as he was told and motion T-Dog to move the body to the pile where everyone dead that where their comrade where. This action cause Glenn's heart to sink at the silence that was engulfing both of them. Did Daryl still blame him for leaving his bother on the roof top? Was his action of stopping Rick from touching Andrea, showing the point that he blame them for his bother abandonment from Daryl himself? Was Daryl starting to care for Andrea and the silence to him was a sign that what they felt for each other was a mistake? Glenn clench his hand on his shirt at this question ran threw him mind as he looked back at Daryl as he help T- Dog heave the body in the truck. Making his mind up he told himself that he was ask Daryl tonight if he hated him now and didn't want anything to do with him.

-Night-

Daryl looked at the fire that burn all the dead Walker, not even having the remorse that they were turn into those things that weren't living or dead. He thought how it would have been if she was still here walking through this mess up apocalypse that change the world and the comfort of the farm that so long shield them from the outside world was destroyed. He was a little glad that she died before this unwanted war of living and the dead. Watching a spark fly to the open night sky he remember the time he promise her that they were going camping, even though it was outside their own house. The way she raise her slim small hands to try and reach the stars she so believe she could touch. Daryl made a dry chuckled as he raise his hand to cover his eyes and bit his lips to try and hold the tears that started to sneak their way to run down the cheek. He then swiftly set his arm to his knees and grab the bow that she gave to him the year before she died. Why was he thinking about her now? He couldn't place his thoughts on it. It could have been that watching Andrea morn for her sister made him think of her, as he also morn for her death as she was tuck in safely in arms. Not wanting the doctor and nurses to take her away from him, yet in the end he had to let go. Daryl swore in his breath that she was only sleeping that she was going to wake up again but he knew that he was only in denial.

Remembering her pale features made his heart sank that she was gone, and it was his parent fault that she was dead. Slowly he set down his crossbow to his side not even knowing that he grip it hard that it turn his knuckles white. He stood up which made someone behind him gasp in surprise. Turning around he saw Glenn just a few inches away from him. Looking at him he could have guess that he was trying to over power his own desire to throw up from the smell of the burning flesh. Not wanting him to throw up and looked as if he was going to pass out Daryl grab Glenn's arm and lead him away from the fire that burn the bodies and made his way to a smaller fire that was made for just themselves, the campers. He forcefully made Glenn take a seat on the log and pass him a water bottle he carried for himself. Glenn took the bottle out of Daryl's hand and drank it to try and ease the sickly feeling he had of throwing up what was left in his stomach. After he drank a good amount of water, which made his stomach start to ease the sensation of throwing his own organs out. He was surprised that Daryl started to ask him questions.

"How come your not asleep?" ask Daryl making Glenn stiff a little but relax while figuring with Daryl's water bottle with nerviness.

"Do you hate me for leaving your brother chain to a rooftop?" ask Glenn as he dare not meet Daryl's eyes, scared that he anger him. Daryl look at the Asian that sat before him in surprised that Glenn thought he hated him. Hasn't he made it clear back in Atlanta when he though he lost him that he cared for him deeply.

"Why do you ask this Glenn?" Daryl asked trying to figure why would Glenn ask this question. He watch as Glenn turn his head to look at him and saw the sorrow fill the eyes of the Asian he started to care deeply.

"The way you acted when Rick tried to take Amy away from Andrea. I thought that you still blame us for leaving your brother. Also when you didn't talk to me I thought that maybe you didn't want have anything do with me. That's why I came to ask you if you hated me" explained Glenn to only earn a light laughter from the hunter. Gleen looked at the hunter with wide eyes and pouted a little that he was laughing at him.

"No I don't hate you…meet me in my tent in an hour when my shift is over" said Daryl to Glenn as he stood up and walk back to look at the fire that burn the dead. Glenn stayed there for a few more minutes until he made his way to Daryl's tent and got in as it was his own. It felt weird at he sat in Daryl's tent. It was the first time he was inside Daryl's tent and somehow he already felt safe in this very tent. Glenn laid on his side and close his eyes and smelled the pillow which smelled of Daryl. He blush at the action he was doing but soon let sleep take over.

-about and hour later-

Daryl went to Shane's tent and shook it while saying "hey sheriff it's you shift so get up and take your turn" and the tent open.

"Fine got get some sleep" said Shane as he got out and walk to fire and Daryl made his way to his own tent. Once inside his tent and zip the tent up his eyes landed on the sleeping Asian that was hugging his pillow. Letting a small chuckle slip his lips as he sat down next to Glenn. His eyes watched him sleep and his eyes soften as he saw her in Glenn in almost every way possible. Daryl took his hand and laid it on top Glenn's head and push the hair back. With this action he did cause the young boy laying next to him, starting to stir up from his small nap.

"Hey sleepy head" said Daryl as he move his hand from Glenn's hair to his cheek. Glenn looked at back at Daryl's face before he notice that they where so close and his face turn red.

"So why do you think I hate you, Glenn" ask Daryl as he trapped Glenn between his arms. Daryl frown as his lover, which was under him, eyes filled up with tears. Daryl couldn't take the sight of his tearing lover so he lean down and kiss Glenn's eyes, to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Daryl heard Glenn whisper which made him go back hovering over the Asian lover, looking at him trying to figure out why he was saying sorry for.

"Why are you apologizing for, Glenn" ask Daryl as he lower his head so their foreheads could be touching.

"Because I left your bother and the way you acted when Andrea lost her sister I thought you hated me" said Glenn and turn his head to the side not wanting to look at Daryl's soon to be angry face. What surprise Glenn for the second time today was that he heard laughter from his lover. Glenn turn to look at Daryl to see if his ears weren't deceiving him but was caught off guard when he felt his lover's mouth press against his own. Glenn close his eyes and brought his arms to Daryl's neck and deepen the kiss. Daryl started to nibble on Glenn's lower lip asking, no begging for permission to enter. Glenn gladly open his mouth and was attacked by his lovers tongue, exploring the inside. Letting a moan escape between their heated kiss, Glenn tried to dominate Daryl but was over powered. After it seem like forever both let go to take breaths they long for.

"Haha that's not why I acted like that. I don't give a fuck about my brother. The only reason I went to get him back is because I promise her that I would take care of Merle. That I would do what ever it takes to keep him safe. Andrea reminded me of myself when she die in my arms so many years ago." said Daryl not noticing that tears started to form on his eyes. Glen's eyes soften as he touch Daryl's face wiping the tears. He has never seen this side him. Daryl was surprised feeling Glenn's small hand touch his cheek and whip the tears that he didn't know he let escape. Closing his eyes he press his wet cheek closer to the hand he felt so smoothing, that started to ease the pain of losing her.

"This girl was she your girlfriend" ask Glenn trying to hide his hurt voice that Daryl was thinking of "her" he didn't specially say who "she" was so he concluded it was his former girlfriend. Daryl looked surprised at this accusation of that this girl he talk about was his girlfriend.

"Glenn, she was the only one I love since birth." Glenn heart sank as he heard Daryl mouth speak the word love to this girl. He still loved her and this could be all a mistake and Daryl never wanted him.

"My sweet loving baby sister" said Daryl as he saw Glenn's eyes widen with forming tear that where about to spill but didn't.

"S-sister" ask Glenn in a broken voice but soon started to hit Daryl's chest. Which every pound Glenn inflicted on Daryl's chest he was receive with chuckled.

"Yes Glenn, my sister pass away long ago in my arms. No one in my family wanted her and me. I wasn't strong enough back then to help with the farm work, and they hated me for that. My parent never wanted a daughter, they wanted to sell her, but never let it happen. She had a weak heart, to weak" said Daryl once again tears formed on his eyes. Glenn wiped the tears out of his lover eyes and threw his arms around his neck. Using all his strength in his arms he force Daryl to fall on top of him. Daryl let out a surprise yelp but relax in the arms of his lover and hug him tight.

"I'm sorry…" said Glenn throe Daryl's hair.

"You don't need to apologize…I love you" said Daryl in Glenn's neck. Glenn's eyes widen and close his eyes as he hug him tighter.

"I love you too…can you tell me about your sister?" ask Glenn as he let go of Daryl and watched roll of him to his side. Daryl wrapped his Glenn's slim waist and pulled him close so that their forehead are touching and smile.

"She was the greats thing that happen in my life, beside you of course. Well she was the sweetest girl…"


End file.
